Back to 2015
by Mcfly-Jr
Summary: Doc goes to 2015 again when he meets trouble...


Back to 2015.  
  
Chapter 1: Doc is off  
  
December 5 1985  
  
Doc was in the Time Train. Clara followed Emment.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go to November 12 2015" said Clara.  
  
"Yes, I want to see if they are having a reunion of the clock," said Doc. Then Doc remembered that day. Doc swinged on the cord all the way down to the tree to put the two cords together and he did it right when Marty got struck by lighting. Doc started running with excitement when Marty ran up to him. Doc screamed.  
  
"Doc, its me. It's Marty," said Marty.  
  
"No it can't be you I just sent you Back to the Future" said Doc.  
  
"I know but I'm back, I'm Back from the Future" said Marty. Then Doc fainted. Then Doc stopped remembering it and turned the Time Circuits on. The Time Train went up in the air and went back in time to November 12, 2015. Clara went inside and made Dinner for Jules and Verne.  
  
Marty who was unaware of Doc going to 2015 was eating dinner with his family and they were having the talk about George.  
  
"Marty saved George's life. He looked like a little puppy. I had a crush on him but when I found out about George and that he stands up for the woman he loves I left Marty. But Marty didn't like me anyway" said Lorraine. "And that's why we called you Marty." Marty knew all of this but it was interesting for Marty to hear a different story about George. Marty went to his room to practice with his guitar. He started practicing and George went in his room though Marty's back was to him Marty could not see George then when George said Son he turned around and saw George.  
  
"What is it Dad" said Marty.  
  
"Well, Uncle Joey might be making parole," said George.  
  
"Dad, he hasn't ever made parole," said Marty. "I don't know if he will this time".  
  
"Remember that Advice I told you." Said George. "If you put your mind to it you can accomplish anything". Marty was then thinking that he hopes that Doc will be ok with that. George left and Marty resumed his practising. George and Lorraine went to bed.  
  
"We have great kids," said George.  
  
"That's because they take after you," said Lorraine.  
  
"They're going great," said George. "I hope Marty isn't getting into any trouble at school".  
  
"Don't worry about him. He's probably not getting into trouble" said Lorraine. Then Lorraine turned the light off.  
  
Chapter 2: 2015  
  
Doc arrived in 2015 and the time train went down to Hill Valley and got out of his Time Train when...... He was confronted with Griff and Biff.  
  
"Oh look at what we have here" said Griff. "Gramps says you stopped him from being rich, and he would have gave me some money if he was". Griff punched Doc out and they tied up Doc to a chair in a warehouse. Griff was asking Doc questions why Biff was watching.  
  
"Gramps say you have a Time Machine, I assume that this is your Time Machine" said Griff as he pointed to the Time Train. "Now how do you work it?"  
  
"I'll never tell," said Doc.  
  
"Oh you'll tell right before I'm going to kill you" said Griff. But Biff stopped him.  
  
"Wait, do you think I was born yesterday!" said Biff. "I know how to work it, Butthead" The Time Train was secured with a password.  
  
"So what's the password, Butthead?" Said Griff.  
  
"I won't tell you that either" said Doc. Then Griff got out a knife.  
  
"Know will you tell" said Griff. Then Biff stopped him again.  
  
"Let me try a password first," said Biff. Then Biff went up to the train. "Time Travelling". The train said Access Denied.  
  
"What's the password, Butthead?" said Griff. "Why don't you make like a tree and get out of here". Biff then hit Griff on the head.  
  
"It's leave, and if he left he couldn't go back in time for revenge," said Biff. Doc started thinking of a plan. Griff got his knife out again.  
  
"What's the password, Old Man!" said Griff.  
  
"Fine it's Clara" said Doc. Biff went up to the Time Train and said Clara but the Time Train said Access Denied. Then Griff found out why that didn't work.  
  
"That Time Train must only work with Doc's voice," said Griff.  
  
So they got Doc and put him next to the Train. Griff got his knife out again.  
  
"Say it, Butthead!" said Griff. So Doc said it but little did they know that Doc made his time machines secure. Griff was about to go in but Biff got his cane and dragged him away from the Time Machine and he went in. Biff looked and then saw that the Time Train needed a key.  
  
"You're really trying to push it, aren't you Old man?" said Griff.  
  
"Since what happened with your Grandfather I made the time machines much more secure," said Doc.  
  
"Give me the key" said Griff. Doc then smiled.  
  
"Which key?" said Doc. Griff then started to get angry.  
  
"THE ONE FOR THE TIME MACHINE!" Screamed Griff.  
  
"Why should I?" said Doc.  
  
"Well if you don't the lions will be having Fried Crazy Scientist Tonight!" said Griff. Doc was wondering where is Marty.  
  
Chapter 3: Where is Doc?  
  
Marty was called by Clara because she said Doc should of came home by now.  
  
"Marty, Doc should of came home from 2015 by now" said Clara. Marty then knew who did this.  
  
"Biff Tannen did this" said Marty. Clara then got a fright.  
  
"Tannen! A Tannen did this?" said Clara.  
  
"Biff must want revenge for me and Doc stopping his evil plans" said Marty. Marty then ran up to Jules.  
  
"Jules, where's the Time Machine" said Marty. "I need to find your father and I think I know who's responsible".  
  
"The Delorean's outside I knew you were going to use it." Said Jules "Doc went to November 12 2015 8:30 PM. Go to 9:00 PM just in case something happens".  
  
Marty got the Time Machine ready.  
  
"I'm going Back to the Future" said Marty. He speeded up to 88 Miles Per Hour and went to 2015.  
  
Meanwhile in November 12 2015 Doc was still with Biff and Griff.  
  
Griff got really frustrated.  
  
"If you want to be alive by today then give me your keys" said Griff. Marty arrived in 2015 but was unsure where the Doc was.  
  
Back in the warehouse Biff went in the train and pulled the string and Marty heard the Train coming from the warehouse so he went inside. He saw Doc.  
  
"It's that stupid kid" said Biff.  
  
"You!" said Griff. Marty Pushed Griff into Biff and untied Doc.  
  
"Doc, let's go before they wake up" said Marty.  
  
THE END 


End file.
